


Ready Steady

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You are Billy's older sister and Louden Swain's number one fan. Maybe you are harboring some feelings for a particular blue eyed band member.





	Ready Steady

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of @natasha-cole #Nat’s 400 Follower Challenge on Tumblr where my prompt was “If I gave you a kiss would you give me your funny face-Ready Steady". This is my first Swain fic, and I really did not have great inspiration for it sadly, but I hope you like it. Short and sweet.

You hadn’t missed a single gig that Louden Swain has played other than Supernatural conventions since you are Billy’s older sister. You could argue that you were their biggest fan. Over the years the band has become your best friends and brothers. Sometimes you would host the band at your house and join them in jamming with some of the Supernatural cast. The cast loved you and had asked for you to join them at Vegascon since you had never been to a convention and it was somewhat close to you.

The energy in the green room was buzzing with excitement as the Saturday Night Special was about to start. You watched the cast prepare to sing and get themselves. As you were taking a sip of your drink an arm came around your shoulder. You look up to see Jensen standing next to you smiling. “It’s a little different backstage for SNS compared to regular Swain shows huh Y/N?”

“Yea, a bit. I mean it’s usually the guys, myself, and Rich. It is nice to have some other people around. Backstage is kind of boring with just Rich. Don’t get me wrong he is fun, but it is more fun to have more friends with me backstage. Besides, I have been looking forward to tonight for a while right now.” You smiled knowing that he had no idea why you were looking forward to tonight.

About ¾ of the way through the concert you hear Rob start to introduce the next guest singer. “Alright folks, we have a really special guest tonight. Those of you who follow us, meaning Swain not Supernatural, you are going to know her. She is loved by many and the sister of our beloved Billy. Ladies and gentleman Y/N Moran!” Backstages you smile walking up the steps onto stage, you can hear your friends gasping in surprise. You returned from the stage having sang an awesome duet with Rob.

“Wow Y/N, that was really great,” Jensen exclaimed giving you a side hug as everyone walked into the green room after the concert. You have him a smile before sitting down. Most of the cast have never heard you sing unless they have been at jam sessions. “Everyone ready to go out to drink for the after party?” Most said yes and headed towards the door. You stood up to follow Jensen out.

“Hey, Y/N, can I talk to you for a moment,” Rob questioned you grabbing your arm before you stepped out the door. You shrug a simple yes, which makes him smile. “You did really well today, I would love to work with you on a song for our next album.”

“Thanks, I had fun. As far as the next album though, can I have some time to think and then we can talk more about it later?”

“Sure, that would be good.” Rob all of a sudden leans in to you and gives you a kiss. Surprised, you pull back from him. “Now that was a funny face!” You blush before hitting him on the shoulder. “Y/N, I think it is pretty obvious I have feelings for you and….” his sparkling blue eyes look directly into yours, “I’m fairly certain you feel the same way.”

“Yes,” you mumble quietly which causes Rob to have a huge smile on his face before he leans in a kisses once more.

“Alright. Ready? Steady? On!” He points towards the door taking your hand and leads you off too meet up with the rest of the group.


End file.
